Witch Of Evermore
by waddiepaddie
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts determined to express her true hidden passions. Danger,Excitement,Rock N' Roll and last but not least, Heavy Metal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. The whole shebang belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm simply changing the story to suit my sister and I. Ps. We like the bad guys. Please excuse me if some of the happening don't follow the books or the movies. I simply don't have time to cross reference.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

Ron was being a total arse. I had only been here at the burrow for a week and he was already pestering me to play Quidditch with his troop of siblings. Even though I firmly declined every time, he just would not stop. "Hermione, please! You can't _always_ have your nose stuck in a book. Besides, haven't you practically memorized Hogwarts: A History? Have a little fun!" I simply huffed and turned my back towards him. "The answer is no. Ronald." My trunk was already packed and ready to go while my handbag was charmed to hold my vast amount of books. All ready to go back to Hogwarts. We were leaving the next day to start our sixth year. I had spent the first three weeks with my parents and opted to spend my last week of Christmas holidays at the burrow with Ginny. We had gotten quite close over the holiday. Tomorrow would be a new day with a fresh start. While muggles celebrated new year's by partying up a storm, I normally spent the night staring at the ceiling, worrying about the year to come. Sure, I was brilliant, but I still worried about my grades. But something strange had happened in the last few weeks. I had started feeling self- conscious and couldn't help but notice that everyone had social lives while the closest I had ever come to one, was when Viktor Krum was in near proximity. I wasn't _that _unfortunate looking. My teeth were narrow and perfect (after the hex incident), my skin was clear besides for a freckle here and there, I was still slender though I had filled out a bit. The train smash was still my hair. It reached my lower back and puffed out like a cloud. Endless hours spent combing, brushing and taming didn't seem to have any effect. It was horrendous to say the least.

I picked up Hogwarts: A History and climbed the uneven steps to the room I shared with Ginny. Opening my trunk, I dug around for my old and tattered copy of Rolling Stone Magazine. One of my darkest secrets. Who would've thought that I, Hermione Jean Granger, the bookworm would be a fan of Rock N' Roll and Heavy Metal? "No one, that's who!" I muttered to myself with a small smile. Flipping through the pages, I studied the pictures of all the figures clad in leather. What would it be like to look like them? To cause jaws to drop when you walked through the streets and have old ladies gasp. "Maybe it's time." I whispered, an idea forming in my head. "Ginny! I need you!" I shouted and ran out the door towards the field where they were probably still flying around on broomsticks.

Ginny swooped towards the ground and landed next to me. Her hair was tangled from the wind and there were several leaves embedded in the wool of her dark red sweater. "Hello Hermione. That was really loud! You startled everyone. What do you need?" She grinned as we walked towards the house. We sank down on the porch and I blurted out everything. My passion for music, my secret obsession and finally, my idea of changing my look. Ginny was quiet for a minute before she exploded. "That's wicked! We should go shopping immediately! I have so many ideas. We could dye your hair, maybe a tattoo, a piercing. Oooooh we can even have your hair cut into a _Mohawk!_" I was game for everything _but _a Mohawk. "I think that would be going a bit too far. Maybe just stick to the slightly more normal looks?" I nodded encouragingly. We quickly grabbed our bags and flooed to Diagon Alley. We could go into muggle London from there. The streets were filled with people doing last minute shopping before the new year. But where we wanted to be, wasn't quite so charming. The tattoo parlors, band merchandise shops and piercing shops were shoved into a few streets on the outskirts of the city. Glum looking teenagers with greasy hair strutted about while scary looking bikers were gathered in front of a pub. "First on our list is clothes." Ginny ordered and marched off towards the first shop on her left. I had never been so happy about my money saving habit. I had 1200 pounds saved from all my birthdays and Christmases. I flicked through the pile of t-shirts and pulled out a few vintage Guns N' Roses shirts. They were gorgeous. Twenty minutes later we were heading to find shoes. I had stuffed the millions of band t-shirts, six pairs of skinny jeans with various designs, five mini- skirts, cardigans, jerseys and everything else it was possible to own, into my handbag. Ginny had even bought a few things for herself, but had deemed the shoes on the shelves as _horrendous. _That's why, we were now going into yet another shop to find the perfect shoes. "Hermione, this way!" Ginny whined. I sped up and walked over to the vast amounts of black shoes. There were everything ranging from combat boots to spiked heels of 25cm. All I could do was try to balance all the boxes in my arms as Ginny shoved sneakers, combat boots, biker boots and scary looking heels into my arms. Her hair swished behind her and narrowly missed hitting my nose as she made a bee-line for the counter. "Do you know of a place where you can get a tattoo and piercing if you're underage?" Ginny fluttered her eyelashes as she interrogated the man that was ringing up my dozens of shoes. He leered at her and motioned towards a shop across the street. "Tell him Rex sent you. The real name is Jim but don't go telling him that." He ended gruffly and took the money out of my hands. I cringed as his dirty fingernails grazed my pale wrist.

The door of the tattoo parlor dinged as I pushed the door open with my shoulder. The walls were covered with pictures of body modifications and a silver chair sat behind a flimsy looking black curtain. "Thank God the chair looks clean." I whispered to Ginny. "How can I help you?" a muscular man clad in leather and denim, asked as he leaned against the wall. "Hi. Rex sent us here." I squeaked, disappointed by how high pitched my voice had suddenly become. The mention of Rex seemed to soothe him. "Walk this way." He motioned towards the chair. I grinned as I pulled myself onto the chair. I couldn't help but practically shout out: Aerosmith! They sing. Walk This Way." Ginny laughed lightly and paged through a books with tattoo designs. "That's right." He answered as he sank onto a stuffed armchair. "So what do you want? Tattoo? Piercing?" He asked with a smug smile as a young man came through the back door. "I think I want a lip piercing and a tattoo on my hip." I said as I eyed the man. His arms were covered with tattoos and he wore a plain black shirt that was shoved up to the top of his arms. His jeans were tattered and held on for dear life. He caught my eye as he walked towards me and I felt my cheeks heat up. He was very handsome. My appreciation was abruptly ended when I saw the huge needle heading for my eyebrow. "My name is Andy." He said in a gruff voice before he pinched the skin above my eye. I simultaneously squeezed shut my eyes and seconds later, I felt a sting. "That's it?" I asked,shocked. I had expected more pain. I only felt a tingle as he put the small silver ring through the small punctures. "Yep. The tattoo will hurt a bit more. On your hip you said? He questioned as he scanned my slight form. Even in my shocked state, I could see he was checking me out. My brain aimlessly reminded me of his good looks. I nodded and pulled down my skirt a little to show my left hip-bone. "I want flowing black letters that say: Long Live Rock N' Roll."

Behind him, Ginny gave me two thumbs up, her way of saying she liked the idea. "If you'll please follow me." He motioned as he pushed past a curtain to a dimly lit room. There was a hard white bed pushed against the wall with a table of equipment next to it. "You'll need to take off your skirt." He said and shrugged apologetically. "Procedure" he assured me. I nodded and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, I pushed my skirt down my legs and thanked the heavens that I had was wearing pretty knickers. I laid on my side and felt goose bumps cover my skin as his fingers grazed my exposed hip-bone. The needle pricked my skin and I clenched my teeth. It took only twenty minutes before he applied ointment onto it along with a bandage. He explained to me how to take care of my new piercing and tattoo while I passed my purse to Ginny. I racked my brains for something cool to say to him. "You're really hot." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I clapped my hand over my mouth and turned the color of a beetroot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I explained as I rather stupidly put my _other _foot into my mouth. "Ouch. He said with a wink. You just inflated my ego and then cracked it." He shook his head with a cute grin. Nervously pushing my hair behind my ear, I grabbed my bag from Ginny and pulled out two-hundred pounds. "Thank you for everything. I love it!" I exclaimed and pulled Ginny out the door to recover from my embarrassment. "Wait!" Andy shouted as he ran out the door and onto the street. "What's your name?"

"Hermione." I said after a moment. "Well, Hermione. You are also amazingly hot." He said with a big smile. I mumbled my thanks and pulled Ginny further down the street before he could say anything else. 'Wow Hermione! He was hot! I'm so proud." Ginny beamed as we went into our last stop for the day. A salon that would provide my needed make-up and fix my hair. "Oh my god!" A woman exclaimed as I sat down in one of the chairs. "What happened to your hair? Were you thrown into a wood chipper?!" she gasped dramatically as she picked up a strand of my hair. I simply scowled and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. "I was thinking something dark, dramatic and rock n' roll." I explained as I felt excitement fill my body once again. "Honey, I know just what to do."

-Fourteen Hours Later-

I snuggled further into the blankets as the day's first rays of sunshine fell onto my face. The whole house had been asleep when we got home and we were dead on our feet. Sleep had been very welcome. I slipped on my slippers and walked to Ginny's bathroom, Upon seeing my reflection in the mirror, I grinned widely. This year was going to **rock.**

**Soooooo. That was the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. Please review! You can also contact me on Twitter. My account name is waddiepaddie**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two hours later and I still don't own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2

I slipped my nightgown over my head and opened the shower tap. I tossed my new silky-turned hair over my shoulder and felt it tickle the top of my navel. The shampoo I had been given smelled like lemons. I breathed in the scent and felt my muscles relax as I stood under the steaming spray. After a handy hair drying spell, my hair fell into slight waves. I had to contain my gleeful squeals as I tip-toed around the sleeping form of Ginny to get to my handbag. I had yet to take out any of the things we had bought the previous day. I would have to hurry if I wanted to get them packed into my trunk on time. With the towel wrapped around me, I pushed the curtain aside to assess the weather. The grass was covered with dew drops and the sky was almost entirely clear. Not bad for England weather. I prodded Ginny on her arm as I plopped onto her bed. "Ginny! Wake up! Pssst! I need your help!" I practically whined as I poked and prodded at her. With a groan she opened her eyes and sat upright. "I would be mad at you for waking me up if I wasn't so jealous of your hair. It looks _amazing!_" Ginny complimented. "Now let's get down to business. Look in one of the big black bags and look for one of the mini-skirts. It's leather and it laces up on both sides. Then look in one of the lingerie bags for fishnet stockings, the backless bra and the matching knickers." I fished out the lingerie and blushed at its utter sluttiness. The skirt was really pretty though. I let all modesty fly out the window and slipped into the lingerie, stockings and the skirt. It hugged my butt and ended six fingers above my knees. I turned back around and awaited further instructions. "Find the Black Sabbath shirt. The back is ripped open and practically non- existent. Wear it with the lace up combat boots. The weather doesn't matter. Just don't lace them up all the way. Go put it on and then I'll do your make-up." She ended with an evil cackle. I couldn't help but laugh at her. The shirt looked like a bundle of ragged cloths as I held it up in the air. The results shocked me. It was loose around my waist and slightly off-the shoulder. There were slits cut into the back. The back combined with my pale skin was absolutely striking. I ruffled my hair and examined the results in the mirror. I looked, dare I say it? Hot! Ginny lined my eyes with heavy black eyeliner, mascara and finished it off with a clear lip-gloss. While she showered and dressed, I collected all my things. I cracked open the door and peeked into the hallway. It was quiet. _Too quiet. _I rushed downstairs to see if something was wrong, only to find the house deserted. The curtains flapped in the breeze at the kitchen windows. A bright yellow note on the large dining room table caught my eye. "Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George had last minute shopping to do and Percy insisted on leaving for the station at and absurd time. I know you dears know how to floo to the station. So sorry. You were both sleeping and I couldn't bear to wake either of you up. Love, Mom."

I sighed in relief and made my way back to Ginny's room. I wasn't ready to face the _entire_ family with my new look. Harry and Ron would already be shocked enough. "Hermione, look at the time! The train is leaving in 15 minutes!" She shouted at she grabbed her trunk in panic. We rushed downstairs while our trunks crashed along the stairs behind us. We stepped into the fireplace and Ginny shouted out our destination as I threw the ashes at our feet. Green flames engulfed us until we fell onto the stone floor at the station. I restrained a highly unusual string of curses and stood up without any grace whatsoever. We picked up our trunks and hurried to catch the train. The conductor blew his whistle and the train started to move forward. We abandoned our trunks and ran faster than I thought we could. Ginny jumped onto the train and pulled me up next to her. The doors slammed shut with a bang and I jumped back in shock. Our trunks wouldn't be a problem. All abandoned trunks were sent to Hogwarts. I looked down at our clothes and motioned for Ginny to look. We were covered in ashes and our skin shone with a sheen of sweat from sprinting for the train. The hallway was deserted and we got to the restroom without running into anyone. Ginny waved her wand and all the dirt and sweat disappeared instantly. I raised my hands to pat my frizzy hair and was once again surprised to find silky strands. "Let's go show you off." Ginny said with a wink and a grin. We peered into every compartment until we found Ron and Harry. Neville and Seamus were also sitting with them. Seamus looked as if he had already managed to blow something up. Ginny walked in first and Harry shot up like a flash of lightening. How they weren't together yet, was a mystery to me. It was obvious that they were infatuated with one another. Smiling at them, I stepped inside. The compartment went quiet as they all stared at me. Neville seemed to have lost control of his lower jaw which was practically hanging on the floor. "Bloody hell." Ron stated as his eyes scanned over me. I felt slightly…_off_, knowing that his eyes were glued to me. And with Ron's comment, the ice was broken and the compartment once again buzzed with noise as they all complimented me. I sat down next to Neville, a wide smile on my face. My friends didn't mind my new look, Ginny and Harry were ecstatic to be together and I was finally expressing myself. The compartment door slid open and a familiar shock of platinum blonde hair appeared. "Well, well, well. Hello _Granger."_


End file.
